Beautiful Melody
by PrincessChitra
Summary: Sweet and innocent Bella made music that thrilled the world.then Edward camed to her she knows what he is.they can connect to each other through their minds.BOTH LOVEZ EACH OTHER. GUYS LEAVES REVIEWS A LIL MOTIVATION WILL HELP 100 HITS YEY!
1. Chapter 1

September 12, 1921

Beautiful Rescue

_September 12, 1921_

Isabella Marie Swan was home alone during the stormy night playing her piano and

waiting for her Edward. The windows were open so he could come in, she was waiting

for him her one true love. Her life long mate, the one that she called out to whenever she

was in trouble. When all of sudden some one came behind her and clasped a hand over

her mouth Bella bit down hard and tried to scream but her assailant was too much strong

for her, the man was drunk and very strong Bella had a feeling this man was going to do

something really bad to her. There was only one way Bella could be save she just hope

Edward could hear her through their telepathic connection.

"_Edward"_Bella screamed through out her thoughts_" please help me"_ she never uses

telepathic connection before but now she was in danger she has been taken forcefully

from her home and was being blindfolded and was being dragged over to the cliffs that

were over the sea. _"Edward please hurry I'm so scared and cold please Edward help me _

_I'm being dragged over to the cliffs and I'm blindfolded and I'm so frightened"_ Bella thought

franticly. She tried to fight her attacker off when she felt someone put a cloth over her

mouth and she felt her self drifting off to unconsciousness _"Edward…."_she thought

before everything went black.

Meanwhile…….

Edward was out in the forest hunting. He came across a herd of deer, he let his instinct

took and before he knew he drained two of them. He hated his way of life, at first he

would just wonder about looking for people to kill, his way of life before he met his

angel was very different. He remembered it like it just happened yesterday, he

remembered how he out wondering and he heard the beautiful melody she was playing.

and when she turned around and saw him looking at her smiling and she wasn't a bit least

terrified that he was at her window looking at her. She beckoned him to join her and they

talked and talked till she wanted to sleep. He remembered how she looked at him with so

much adoration. He was brought back to the present when he heard Bella's voice in his

head_ "Edward " _she was screaming for him through their telepathic connection. He knew

Bella never uses this way of talking before so she really must be in danger,_" please help _

_me."_ She was scared he could tell he took off running thinking which monster could hurt

his sweet angel. And then he heard her again she sounded like she was sobbing "_Edward _

_please hurry I'm so scared and cold please Edward help me I'm being dragged over to _

_the cliffs and I'm blindfolded and I'm so frightened_". He was so angry when he heard

where she was being held captive. Whoever that person was they were going to pay and

they were going to pay dearly with their life. And then he heard her thought his name it

sounded like she was drifting off to unconsciousness. The monster in him sprang to life,

he was running faster and he was becoming angrier by the second. That's when he saw

her she was unconscious she looked broken, she was being carried off by that vile Mike

Newton. Oh Newton you are going to pay and pay dearly, how dare him took his

beloved away from her home. Edward came to a stop in front of Mike before he could get

anywhere near the edge of cliffs.

"Newton you bastard how dare you try to take my beloved away from me??"snarled

Edward.

"Because-- Then all of a sudden before Mike could say anything else

Bella taken from him and he was slammed into the rocks. Edward couldn't control

himself he punched Newton in his face and then kicked him in the centre completely

knocking him out. He turned around and he saw his beloved lying on the ground looking

broken. He then proceeded by gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms and start

running back to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

While Edward was running he was trying to figure out if Bella was ok

While Edward was running he was trying to figure out if Bella was ok. She looked paler

than usual maybe cause of the cold or just out of fright. He felt it was his fault he

should've been there to protect her from that horrible Newton, in a matter of minutes

Edward arrived at the Swan mansion where he lay Bella gently on the bed trying to get

her to wake up.

"Bella honey wake up please" the angel pleaded with her. Bella was in her dream world

she was dreaming about her and her angel Edward in the beautiful meadow where

they always go to spend time with each other. Her dream was disrupted by the the

pleading of her Edward to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see her Adonis

looking at her with worried written all over his face.

"Edward my hero" she whispered hoarsely. She looked up at him with so much love

and adoration it tore at him, he would've blame himself if he was too late.

"Hardly I camed so close to losing you" he said. Bella looked up at him she hates seeing

him like this. She doesn't like doing this to him so she did only one thing you could've

think to distract him. She pressed her lips to him kissing him with all she could, Edward

immediately responded, he loved to the taste of his warm lips against hers, he savored to

moment and then gently held her back, she in returned pouted at him, she knew what he

was about to do, yes he was about to start his interrogation. He so possessive and

controlling sometimes and other times he's just a sweet heart but most of the time he was

overprotective. For example when they first met at the garden he was so taken with her

and when any other male tried to flirt or make small talk to her he growled to lowly.

The only person who was safe was Bella anyone, especially a male who tries to escort her

receives a glare that makes them want to piss themselves. It was amusing to see the' men'

try to flirt with her.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to what goes on around

you?".

Bella looked at him and sighed sometimes he doesn't know how she feels when she plays

the piano, she feels as if she's in another world with only Edward, her and their music

together.

"Edward you know how much I love my music how much it means to me and how I get

distracted when I play" she stated simply. Bella was in the mood for a nice warmth bath

while Edward was trying to control his rage and he was going to make a quick run-about

on the outside of the Swan Mansion. He'll let it go for now, sometimes it hurts for him to

be away from her, he cares deeply for her. Its been almost a century since he found

someone who he feels interest in, and love with all his heart.

"Edward I'm going to go shower ok?" Bella said getting up from her bed. Just thinking

about her in the shower made him grow hard with lust. If Bella was a vampire already

he would've spent most of their time lovemaking. He pictured her in the bathroom

slipping off her clothes and sitting in the warm water looking so peaceful. Edward had to

control himself before he bedded her right here and now. So he told her he was going to

go check around the see if things were going by the mansion/ But lovers went on doing

their own thing. And getting prepared for the night they're about to spend with each other.


End file.
